Chapter one of my story  havent found out a name
by Mohr af Danmark
Summary: The story is copywrighted by me bla bla bla blaaaa copying it will lead to bla bla bla bla. So, i hope you will enjoy it alot. Have fun now.


Chapter 1.

Betrayd

Human never learns from their mistakes.

_Year 845 after the Black Wall was built. Several groups of assassins from the unknown realms of the vast westlands have managed to break through the Black Wall to Eastland. A man by the name of Schath is leading groups of assassins and mercenaries in small numbers at the time through the gates of Xrakk- Tska. A new era will come._

Schath led the last group of assassins and mercenaries to the south gate. He looked backwards on his companions and knew that if something went wrong they would kill him where he stood and even before anyone would notice anything. He sighed heavily and looked up at the grey and dull sky. As long as he could remember he had never seen sunshine in the xrakki provinces, it was always dark and grey with rain in the southern provinces while it was snowy in the Northern provinces.

He shivered from the cold and tightened his brown coat around him. The great gate, made of old hardened wood from the elven forests, was closed and in front there stood two guardsmen dressed in Eastlands black uniforms, black pants, coat and hat with white gloves. The guards leaned up at they're taprifles and talked with each others. The guards looked at the little group of "farmers" that where pulling and old wagon filled with beads and cabbage.

Halt! Your papers! ´´ One of the guards said with a harsh and loud voice and walked over to Schath who held some papers. Schath gave the papers to the guard. The papers told the guard who they where and where they lived and what their business was. The guard looked suspicious up from the papers; he lifted his hat and scratched the back of his head. It's a cold day to be traveling in, is it not? ´´ the guard said and returned the papers back to Schath. Schath nodded in answer and shivered from the harsh cold again More or less, but we have to sell this so we can buy cloth to our wives and children so they can make us some better clothes,´´ Schath lied. The guard nodded and spitted on the ground and looked up and yelled something. A head looked out form the parapets by the gods, what is it? ´´ the guard asked. Open the gates; we got farmers that want to sell! ´´ the guard on the ground yelled back. The other guard on the ground sighed and the two guards on the grounds started to talk with each other's again. Schath wanted to breathe out of ease but knew that I maybe would compromise the entire plan, good it would end as soon they entered through the gate.

When the gate opened it made crackling noises, it almost sounded like a beast to who yawned. When the gate opened entirely Schaths companions pulled the wagon inside the gate, sometimes some of them fell down on the muddy stone road which was covered in snow. Schath helped one of them up on his feet again Do not touch me again you filthy pig, or I will rip your heart out, ´´ the assassin answered whispering with a cold and harsh voice. The gate shut in behind them and they pulled the wagon through the long gatehouse which had a long tunnel, the city's wall where forty meters broad while the gate house was double the size. The hall was lighted with torches and between the torches there where doors which either where the guards quarters or gunpowder storages. The entire city was built in black stones, marble and red bricks, the temples where magnificent and the cloister where grand to see and to hear the hymns in them where just overwhelming. The xrakks could create beauty in ugly. The dark city was truly a jewel that Schath once would serve to his life, but something happened to him which made him change his mind.

Once in the city they they walked up to the market district, which formed the heart of Xrakk- Tska that laid right up the street and if they continued further up they would enter the rich and important persons quarters and the gardens that was built on the sides of the mountain known as Xrakkas Bjârr, to the right of them there was the big cloister, actually it is Xrakk- Tska, that laid up on the top of the mountain and the Xrakki World Library and University and to the left the common people lived and if they continued for about an hour they would enter the poor quarters that laid on the far left side of the city.

It was dark when they arrived to the poor's quarters, they walked into a alley and then further into the alley where they finally came to a open space, a smaller market place which sold some old things like swords and quilts and other assortments of things, not the best either but it was cheap.

In the middle there was a fountain which was empty on water. And in the pond there was an old sewer hatch. They pulled the wagon into another alley and then they opened the hatch and started to crawl down. Schath and another assassin heard some guards coming. There is no time, we will have to dispose them, quickly, ´´ the assassin said. Here, now prove your worth to us, ´´ the assassin finished and gave Schath a rusty scimitar. Schath looked at the sword and the assassin ran into a dark alley. Schath was all by himself and ran over to a dark corner on a building and held his arm around him and pretended he kissed someone. The guards walked into the little market place and looked at him. One of the guards shook his head while the other chuckled. When they had passed him and was with their backs against him he jumped right at them. He slashed of the first guards head and blood squirted out from the cut and the body stiffened and fell down like a sack of potatoes. The other guard looked astounded on Schath and grabbed his pike and slashed it out against Schath. Schath got hit and knocked to the ground. The guard was about to yell but instead he gurgled and blood flew out of his mouth and a sword pointed out of his throat and then got pulled backwards so the dead guard fell to the ground where his body cramped.

It was the assassin; he drew his sword at the dead guards' uniform so most of the blood would go off. You idiot! Even a slow person would evade that. A damn pity he didn't kill you. Come on, we haven't all night on us, ´´ the assassin said and grabbed the bodies wha… what about the he… head? ´´ Schath asked. The assassin sighed bothered Pick it up you filth, and drop it down in the hatch in the pond. The bodies will go the same way, ´´ the assassin answered and held out the bodies and dumped them down the hatch, when the bodies fell down an assassin laughed and he laughed even higher when the head fell down. _Barbarians_, Schath thought as he dried his newly acquired scimitar clean of blood on a handkerchief that he then threw in an empty barrel.

The assassin climbed down and Schath followed after him after he closed the hatch. _Had the fountain still be working there would be really much water down here_, he thought and speculated how many endless tunnels there had to be down here. It had taken weeks for the first arrived assassins and mercenaries to pinpoint where they would go to find the Achlethe manor. That was their target, and all the other manors around them as very important people lived there, people that where important to the Litusimian military force as well as holy forces and arcane.

Schath and the assassin stumbled down from the old and slippery ladder which barely held for one thin person. Well down they practically used the dead bodies as doormat s. They walked around for a short time before they noticed sounds and light from fire in some hallways in the sewer. It was the rest of the smaller army that would throw itself out on a suicide mission.

They came to the big hall where the rest of the army had positioned itself. The assassin went over to his fellow brethren and sister while Schath was left to his own. A old man with white hair, probably from the aristocracy in the westlands stepped up on an box so he could see out to everybody. He had an evil smile on his face and his face was twisted in the smile. He started on a speech Honored member of the Evangelicals Knives. Today is the day when we shall get rid of some of our most powerful and influential persons of Litusimia. They have resisted our rightful claim of Litusimia for too long. They must die, and so must their children, in any way you see fit. Our "friend" Schath has been given the honor to do whatever he pleases to do with the children of the Archlethe household. Live with strength and die with honor my brothers and sisters of the light for today _**we**_shape history as is shall be! ´´ Everyone in the army raised their swords and raised their voices in approval, even Schath. Who had a sick smile and licked his lips and almost dreamt of what he would do to the daughters of the Archlethe household.

All the mercenaries and assassins dressed around to white clothes, the assassins had white masks that covered their faces under the eyes while the mercenaries had white bandanas with holy glyphs written on them, it stood: I die free, me enemy do not. Good Schath, will you lead the way? ´´ the old leader asked. Schath nodded acceptingly. Good then, let history be rewritten and that we please our Goddess and Divine Holy Mother in our attempt, ´´ the old leader said. Schath started to like them and their ways to think. Cold in battle, cold before the battle and just put in everything they had, even if they where outnumbered or just plain suicidal. Everyone moved to the side so that Schath could move past them and lead them to the higher quarters.

After spent some hours walking upwards through the sewers the finally found the stairs they needed. One of the assassins drew a dagger who looked a little bit like an axe, and gave it to Schath Do not cut yourself you filthy bastard, it is dipped in Renga poison that is only found in the jungles. If you just scratch the blade against your skin you will die in matter of seconds and if you have set up a trap for us I will kill you personally, understood? ´´ said the assassin with a cold and non caring tone. Schath nodded slowly I have as much to lose on this as you do, ´´ he answered back. The assassin laughed then looked at him and walked over to the stairs. Schath found some cloths he made a sheath out of so the blade from the dagger would not cut him.

When Schath walked up the stairs and finally entered the gardens, he felt an urge, they where close, so close he could smell them, oh how he had thought on the daughters of Archlethe, he needed them for his personal and sick desires. Kekiona and Sinae would be his concubines for a night, and then he would kill them after torturing them.

Everyone gathered by a big statue depicting some xrakki hero or something, not that anyone cared. This is what we do; we split up in sixteen. That will give us twenty men each. Schath, you will lead the attack on the Archlethe manor and… ´´ Schath didn't listen anymore, those words were like a chant in his mind, now, his revenge would be complete. He gathered the group consisting on fifteen mercenaries and five assassins. Even Amard and Klea, the Archlethe households leader and mother and father to Kekiona, Sinae, Ashagni and Tullaross, couldn't handle that many at one time. Come on, ´´ Schath whispered and sneaked away at the Arhlethe manor.

They had to climp over a fence that went around the gardens and then over another fence into the yard to Archlethe manor. Everything felt so fast and yet so slow. It would be a moment Schath would savor forever. Schath and his entourage ran over to the main gate to the manor and opened it by lock picking it, after that they ran over to the manor front door and kicked it open.

Inside there stood a servant with nothing but amazement in his eyes, he barely just screamed as a dagger struck his throat and slammed him up against a wall which the knife sank into and held the servant up. Kill everyone, in our way, we have to reach the upper part of this building, follow me! ´´ Schath yelled. Three mercenaries stayed down below and cut down fleeing servants who knew nothing of which was going on. Total chaos broke out and the people on the upper part of the building surely had to know what went on.

Kekiona! KEKIONA! ´´ Klea yelled. Kekiona ran into the room her mother was in. Klea had a worried look on her face. The city is under attack and I want you to take Sinae and your two brothers out of here! ´´ Klea said while she packed down some things into a bag. She had filled it with documents and gold and other things that would come in handle for them. Kekiona looked confused as she had just woken up from her sleep, she looked out on the windows and noticed that some buildings stood in fire as fights was going on in courtyards, main yards and in other manors. Wha… what is happening?!! ´´ Kekiona yelled out. She looked comfused around and then on her mother. She was normally a gathered woman who always thought clearly on things but she had never been in something like this. Your father is waking your sister and is helping her with the boys. Oh my dear, I want you out of here and then I want you to travel to Derubuim, in the outskirts of the city, in the Birch forests there is a small farm suitable for redroot. I want you to travel there with the rest of your siblings and wait until its safe. Derubuim lies in the land of Dhankarth, ´´ Klea said and looked around for other things she could give them. She ran over to a locked chest and opened it. Sinae can control the ice element while you know how to handle a sword, it belonged to my father and now it will belong to you, take it and use it well and protect your siblings with it, be strong for them, ´´ Klea said with tear-filled eyes. It was a Kopesh made of steel with a handle of solid gold and jewels, the handle looked like an falcon. Mother, I… what are you trying to say? ´´ Kekiona said with a thick voice, she knew what the answer would be but she didn't want to realize it. Your father and I will give you time enough to escape from the mansion, and then after that head for the old farm, do not look back. If there are any surviving servants they will send gold to you every month so you can get by, please my child go, ´´ Klea said with despair and handed the kopesh over to Kekiona. Kekiona didn't want to leave her parents alone to die, but she had to.

Amard came into the living room with Sinae and his sons. I have given them everything they need, have you? ´´ Amard asked. Klea nodded. Amard held his arms out and Sinae, Kekiona and Klea all ran into his arms and they hugged each other goodbye. Remember children, we love you all very much and we will always be with you, in heart, soul and mind, wherever you go, ´´ Amard said and let go of them all. He took a axe that hanged on the wall. The big door into their quarters got knocked heavily on and after some knocks swords started to hack it up bit for bit. Go now, hurry. Before all is too late! ´´ Klea said with a high tone. She hurried her children into another room and pushed a big picture to the side. Behind it there was a secret passageway, it wasn't big but big enough for her children to move and finally escape from certain death. I love you, go! ´´ Klea said with a desperate voice. She hugged her children one last time and watched them how they disappeared into the darkness between the walls. She cried out of desperation and then of anger, hate filled her, hate against those who had done this. She pushed the picture back and ran in to the living room where Amard stood ready.

Amard threw two short swords to Klea. You have been the best of wives and given me healthy and good hearted children, thank you. I love you and wished there was some other way, ´´ Amard said with tears in his eyes. Klea met his tear filled blue eyes and gave him a long kiss and stroked her hand against his chin. In the afterlife, we will be together again. See it as another step on the road, ´´ she said with a soft and love filled voice and kissed him once more. Then the door broke up and some mercenaries broke in first.

Amard cut the two first down by swinging his axe in an arch against them, their heads fell off and their bodies hit the ground with a bounce. Klea engaged three other mercenaries and outmaneuvered them. She turned around when two of the three was infront of her; she pushed the swords backwards into their chests. They both sighed and fell down as she pulled the swords out again. Blood splattered out on her already red dress. The third one charged right at her. She crossed he blades and captured the mercenary's sword and kicked him in the groins so he fell down on knees of pain. She then slashed the sword into his head and pulled it backwards. More blood splattered out and this time on her face and hair. The blood on her pale and beautiful face gave a nice contrast Amard thought and charged his axe down in a chest of a mercenary. Five assassins came in, armed with bows. They all aimed at Klea who just had killed two mercenaries they all fired at her. Two arrows hit her left leg and three in her chest and heart. She fell backwards into some furniture and sighed as she hit them. Amard yelled of rage and got incredible power that he summoned by creating an aura around him. He killed of the rest of the mercenaries and charged at the assassins. One got struck down while the other jumped out to the hallway. As Amard ran out after them he got hit by a powerful fist on his chest which threw him backwards. The assassins ran in again and shot arrows on his arms and legs so he could do nothing but lay there.

A man in a brown coat entered. That rat like face, it was Schath. But… you got killed. I saw you be struck down by some evangelists, I saw it myself, ´´ Amard said with surprise. Schath laughed a cold laughter and walked over to the dying Klea. Struck down, yes, but not dead. Oh look what we have here, ´´ he said and kneeled over Klea. He drew his dagger. No, please I beg of you, NO! ´´ Amard begged. Schath laughed and licked his lips and kissed the dying Klea and then started to jab her with the dagger, time after time in her chest and head, he laughed insane. Amard yelled of despair and rose himself up from the ground but more arrows struck him. He fell up against the wall. You're sick, in your head and in your soul. May you be cursed forever you filthy pig! ´´ Amard yelled. He could do nothing but to see Schath come over to him. Schath knelled down before him. Where are your children, are they here or have they used the hidden passageway. Oh wait, they aren't here so they must have used it, well. Goodbye my old _friend_, ´´ Schath said and slashed the dagger on Amards throat. He continued to do that for some times all until he and the assassins heard shots from below. The city guard, lets hurry down there, ´´ one of the assassin said and all the assassins ran down. Schath went into the room with the pig painting. It was Klea leaning up against a long sword and dressed in her battle raiment. Schath slashed the painting with the dagger and drew his rusty scimitar and went through the picture and into the passageway.

Kekiona climbed out from the exit point of the passageway and out to the gardens in the back of the manor. The exit would be hard to spot as it had a door that looked much like the black marble that surrounded the base of the building. She helped out Sinae that was carrying their little brothers. Ashagni started to cry but Sinae sang a little song which made him go back to sleep. Sinae took the two babies into her robe and held them close so they wouldn't get cold. What now? ´´ She asked Kekiona. Kekiona had tears in her eyes, so did Sinae but she was more focused on their littlebrothers. I don't know. But mother said we had to travel to the city of Derubuim in Dhankarth. In the forests around it we should find an old farmhouse. If I remember correctly it belonged to our dear father, ´´ Kekiona answered sad. Sinae nodded. Then that is where we have to go, come on, ´´ she said. Kekiona nodded, we should use the gardens labyrinth, I bet no one of the attackers would be in it, even mother and father couldn't find their way around without our help, ´´ Kekiona suggested. Sinae nodded acceptingly. A splendid way sister, can you lead, I am afraid I am a little bound with our two little bundles of joy here, ´´ Sinae said and checked on their two little brothers. Kekiona leaded them through the labyrinth and into the middle where there was an old fountain that looked like an old griffin. I think we should wait here for some time, just some hours till this is over, then we can go back to see if mother and father still is alive, ´´ Kekiona suggested. Sinae agreed. They sat down on a bench in front of the fountain. They sat up close and held each other's and had their little brothers in between so they would get the most of the warmth. What if they haven't survived? ´´ Kekiona asked. Sinae looked up at the sky which was clear and filled with stars and the two moons, Cysaris and Niscilônn. They were called the two sisters and the sun was called the little brother. They had an old story with went like this: The two big sisters, the moons, always looked for their little brother, the sun. No matter how hard they looked they would never find him, only get near to him in sunset and dawn. Sinae sighed and looked sadly down. No matter how much I wish that they have I just don't think they did, did you see all of those who attacked us, the streets was full of them before all the soldiers stormed into the manors, ´´ Sinae answered. Kekiona sighed and also looked sadly down. Tears ran down from them. She let go off her sister and gripped her kopesh. You're right little sister, as always you're right, ´´ Kekiona answered and met her eyes.

Sinae smiled though sad in heart and mind. We have to be strong now, and make mother and father proud of us by raising our little brothers with love and stay at the farm for some time, all until all of this madness in the city is lost, ´´ she answered and looked up at the mountain where the monastery and heart of the xrakks lied. Lights filled up all the windows in the monastery and xrakks was propably on their way right now to the city. She remembered when she studied there with her mother. She was actually to become one of them but since she couldn't control the shadows force she had to find another way, so she became a ice sorcerer instead, which suited her just fine.

Kekiona heard some twigs break and jumped up in a defensive stance with her kopesh in a high stance ready to slash or block, just as her father had learnt her. An ugly man in a brown coat walked into the place they had stayed. He had a sleazy smile on his face and licked his lips as he looked on Kekiona. He laughed. If you'll be my lovers for one night I will maybe spare your lives, maybe even your little brothers. Both Kekiona and Sinae were offended by his "offer". Sinae, run, I will deal with this… scum, ´´ Sinae jumped up and ran. The man tilted his head and looked lusty on Kekiona, as if he peeled all her clothes off in his mind. Don't you remember me, I am schath, ´´ he said and showed her his dagger and scimitar. Kekiona looked surprised. I know, I "died". But if you lay your weapon down I swear I won't hurt you or your siblings, ´´ he offered. Kekiona felt like she was to puke. You sick bastard! ´´ Kekiona yelled disgusted. I know, so did your father propably think of me to right before I kissed and killed your mother before she would die anyway. Oh and by the way, I killed your father too; I have never seen so much blood in my life! ´´ He said surprised. Kekiona felt a jab in her heart, a sudden loneliness in the world feeling struck her which then turned into a rage and then pure hatred.

Kekiona summoned auras which gave her strength and dexterity. She almost started to glow like an angel. I… will… kill you! ´´ She yelled of hate and charged hard at Schath. She slashed and chopped the kopesh at him simultaneously at Schath who had problem with blocking her attacks. She slashed the kopsh sideways at Schath who blocked it with his dagger and scimitar. He slashed his scimitar upwards and cut a fine line on her cheek. He laughed and seemed to become psychotic and started to start aggressive charges at Kekiona who now had problem to defend herself. Schath hit her with a gathered fist in her chest making her losing her kopesh to the ground and fly backwards and land on her back. Schath laughed insane. Now I will do whatever I want with you, and I tell you, it will be very painful for you, ´´ he said and licked his lips and walked over to her. Kekiona couldn't move, she was too much in pain. No, please! ´´ She begged. Schath laughed disgusting.

Then suddenly a bolt of ice struck his legs, holding him where he stood. What, what is this? ´´ He asked surprised and looked around. Sinae was right behind him; he felt it and tried to slash his weapons backwards, but in no use. Sinae grabbed his arms. Kekiona looked at her face, it was stone cold and her blue eyes had almost turned into deep blue ice, and there wasn't any kind of emotion in it. Schath Screamed of pain, as if it was burning. His arm began to freeze. Ice started to gather on them, big clumps of them. Sinae took her sisters Kopesh and chopped his arms off. Schath screamed even more of pain and Sinae put her hand at his mouth and his entire jaw froze into ice. She then slashed at his legs which broke into pieces like glass. She then slashed open his stomach so she could see his guts she slammed her hand down in his stomach. Schath couldn't scream anymore but his eyes and expression told everything. He tried to turn away from her but couldn't do that without arms or legs. Sinae looked him into his eyes. This will hurt you much, really much. And do you know what the best thing will be, to see the life in your eyes be turned into ice, ´´ She said with no kind of emotion on her other so sweet voice. His body cramped as she slowly, painfully slowly, turned his body into a ice block from the inside out.

Kekiona stood up and went over to sinae who pulled her hand out of the frozen body. Sinae got back to herself and started to cry violently. Kekiona kneeled and held her close to her and comforted her. I know I know, the first one is always the hardest, ´´ Kekiona said. Sinae shook her head No, it wasn't hard. I cried because I thought I had lost you, I can't go through this alone, ´´ She said and held Kekiona hard. She looked as if she had forgotten something and jumped up and ran behind some bushes and came with their little brothers in her arms. She looked at the two sleeping boys and smiles warm. What do we do now? ´´ Sinae asked and looked up on Kekiona. We travel to the farm and give our little brothers, our… children a safe childhood, Far away from the city. The fighting has ended. We should probably seek out some troops and see if all is secured and then give our dear parents the burial they deserve and then see to that our manor gets cleaned up and that the servants are safe and sound, ´´ She answered. Sinae nodded. Your right, ´´ Sinae said acceptingly with a warm tone. Their future wan now uncertain and in one night their entire lives had been crushed, but they knew, that if they stayed together, they would be able to manage it and that they always would keep a guarding eye over their little brothers, no matter what they were doing.

It would take them some weeks to travel to the old farm, along the many villages and towns there always some women the two sisters could hire to lend their little brothers some breast milk so they didn't hunger. One of the women showed Sinae a secret involving a piece of cloth dipped in regular milk. It worked and they no longer had to hire other women to feed their, now, own children. Sinae had already taken the position as "mother" for the two boys. Kekiona wasn't so good at it, and she admitted it. So when they arrived at the farm she would have to be the one doing the most chores like farming the grounds who where suitable for redroot. After a week of cleaning up in the house they asked around the neighbors if they would be so gentle as to help them farming the first season. They accepted and in return they would be handsomely paid. Around ten Gold rubles each, which was much for them, but nearly nothing to Kekiona and Sinae due to the currency in Dhankarth, it was very economical to live there. Especially if you had a lot of money, but Kekiona and Sinae tried to save as much as they could and only buy things they needed, they wanted to blend in and due to the kindness in the small outlying villages and farms around Derubuim most people held their mouths closed if anyone asked.

They got monthly sending of money from their old manservant who was almost the only survivor from the onslaught. He had sneaked out of the manor during the attack to warn the city guards which then had warned the xrakks. There weren't any attackers who had survived. They had all died or killed themselves, and the most of the guards had lifted a eyebrow to the horrific way Sinae had killed Schath.

Time went slow out in the forest and Sinae and Kekiona enjoyed every moment of it, even though they sometimes wanted to travel back to Xrakk – Tska to visit surviving relatives and pay respect to their mother and father. But that could wait; they wanted their boys to grow up first, to an age where they could properly understand. And years went and the boys grew up to become like any other child. Even though, they liked to pick and bug their sisters a bit too much sometimes, but Sinae enjoyed it and sometimes she laughed but Kekiona didn't like it too much but laughed sometimes to at the boys mischiefs.


End file.
